


Mit Demut und Geduld

by ilargia



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Bayer Leverkusen, M/M, a text where nothing happens
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 10:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14591061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilargia/pseuds/ilargia
Summary: Ничего никогда не случается так, как должно.





	Mit Demut und Geduld

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фест однострочников-2018 на diary.ru по заявке «I-06. Ларс Бендер/Штефан Кисслинг, ответственность. Н-, А+».

Когда задыхаешься от нехватки воздуха из-за того, что в желании дотянуться до всего и сразу забываешь о собственных границах, поймать тот момент, когда вдох полной грудью тебя ещё спасёт, а не заставит потерять сознание, слишком, слишком сложно. Ларсу казалось раньше, что это попросту невозможно. Но всему приходится учиться, шаг за шагом, день за днём, год за годом. 

Подходить к той самой черте, но не переступать её — приходится прощупывать каждый сантиметр почвы перед собой, осторожно, как профессиональный сапёр, чутко вслушиваясь и зорко всматриваясь в едва различимые признаки. За доли ли секунды или за долгие недели проходит каждый новый такой процесс, значения не имеет.

И с какой же завистью смотрится на тех, кто умеет плясать вдали от края обрыва, не чувствуя притяжения опасных зон. 

 

Когда Ларс впервые надевает капитанскую повязку ещё перед матчем и видит её у себя на плече в подтрибунке, краем глаза, в углу поля зрения, ему хочется зажмуриться, чтобы наваждение ушло. Ему хочется мотать головой, чтобы всё это вылетело из неё раз и навсегда. Где он — и где человек, сросшийся с ней за годы. Все эти имена, которые разве что с придыханием не произносишь, в том числе и то, чьего обладателя видишь каждый день в раздевалке — и он сам, мальчишка, на которого все почему-то смотрят не моргая. 

На плечо, то самое, что перетянуто повязкой, ложится ладонь. Два светло-голубых глаза прямо глядят из-под русой кудрявой чёлки: «успокойся», без слов пытаются донести они. «Просто успокойся». 

Дышать получается хоть немного ровнее. Даже когда в свои ворота влетает третий мяч кряду. 

 

Смирение. Терпение. Спокойствие. Всему этому приходится учиться, искать в себе ресурсы, бить себя по рукам и щекам, когда очередной тест провален. 

Но рядом, позади ли, за плечами, пообок ли, всегда есть эта пара глаз. Эта пара рук, притягивающая к себе в минуты триумфа и моменты, когда хочется себе сердце выцарапать ногтями. И когда утыкаешься в это плечо, пульс не так зашкаливает — хотя бы не настолько, чтобы слышать один лишь шум собственной крови в ушах. 

 

Чем больше с годами становится груз на плечах, тем чаще почва начинает уходить из-под ног. Урок того, что не всё в этой жизни даётся в награду за усердие или в наказание за его недостаток, усваивается слишком тяжело. Пейзажи Зюдтироля сменяются не бесконечным перелётом куда-то на край света, а собственной тёмной гостиной в Кёльне, в которой так тошно, что нет сил даже свет включить. 

То, что было полусном, полусном и остаётся. 

— Ничего никогда не выходит так, как нам бы хотелось, — опускает светло-голубые глаза человек в кресле напротив, когда Ларсу хватает духа выйти из дома спустя неделю после возвращения и заставить себя попробовать поговорить хоть с кем-нибудь, кроме врачей и Габриэль. 

Предсказуемость этой фразы не делает её менее противной, хоть Ларс и понимает где-то в глубине души, что он знает, о чём говорит. 

 

Когда слово «Ганновер» в первый раз звучит в раздевалке, Ларсу хочется рассмеяться, пусть шутка и кажется ему откровенно несмешной. Не может же… но от того, как он с мягкой улыбкой отводит глаза – темнее, синее, чем обычно, — становится _страшно_. 

— Иногда вещи не происходят так, как должны бы, — тихо, едва шевеля губами, выдыхает он уже когда-то сказанную фразу, которую Ларс старался забыть всё это время. 

Спустя несколько дней слово «Ганновер» на самом деле становится просто несмешной шуткой. Ларс не успевает привыкнуть к мысли о том, что ему придётся учиться справляться с самим собой одному. Наверное, это был очередной урок смирения. Который запомнится надолго. 

 

Ответственность и беспомощность – две самых конфликтующих между собой вещи на свете. Ларс усваивает и этот урок, когда оказывается вынужденным смотреть с высоты вип-трибуны, как те, кого он бы должен вести за собой, еле барахтаются от игры к игре, пытаясь не захлебнуться в тянущем ко дну водовороте. Отмахиваясь от очередного приступа нытья Руди, он с трудом сдерживается от того, чтобы уйти, прекратить это еженедельное самобичевание и перестать мучиться от неспособности быть нужным и полезным, когда сам себе помочь не в силах. Останавливает его только одно. 

Они не разговаривают об этом – заставить себя расписаться в бессилии вслух смелости не хватит никогда, — но раз за разом, при каждой встрече, эти так хорошо знакомые за годы светло-голубые глаза безмолвно твердят одно и то же. «Всё в порядке», отпечатывается в каждом таком взгляде. «Сейчас моя очередь». И ещё, приветом из давних лет, всё такое же тёплое и уверенное «успокойся». 

За годы Ларс накрепко усвоил, что этому человеку можно и нужно верить во всём. Иногда это чуть сложнее, чем хотелось бы. 

 

Никогда ничего не случается так, как надо, поэтому матч, перед которым со всех сторон слово «мечта» звучало слишком часто, срывается в 0:2 уже к седьмой минуте. 

Около лавки, в паре метров от поля, сверкают всё те же светло-голубые глаза. Чем чаще Ларс оглядывается украдкой через плечо, тем глубже получается восстановить сбивающееся от нервов дыхание. 

А иногда всё случается так, как должно. 

Четыре гола в правильные ворота спустя, стоя перед ликующим Нордом, Ларс ловит себя на шальной мысли о том, что, наверное, так воздаётся за смирение и терпение. 

Он колеблется долю секунды – и триумфально вскидывает кулак в нелепом ребяческом жесте. Комок самых разных кипящих эмоций бурлит где-то в горле, затмевая всю годами кропотливо взращивавшуюся серьёзность. 

И он знает, что длинный кудрявый мужчина у него за спиной не может сдержать мягкой улыбки.


End file.
